Many bowlers prefer to wear a wrist support to prevent unwanted movement of the wrist as the ball is swung and released. In order to improve ball control and to obtain greater spin, some bowlers use a wrist support which includes a resilient pad that is positioned at the palm of the hand when the wrist support is worn. The pad is to fill the space between the palm of the hand and the surface of the ball to provide better contact with the ball to lead to better control. An example of such a wrist support is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,031,680 and D. 251,337.
Prior wrist supports with a palm pad have had certain shortcomings, however. One difficulty arises from the fact that the pad is made complementary to the pocket and, therefore, has only one position as the wrist support is worn. Consequently, it is not possible to adjust the position of the pad relative to the main body of the wrist support. This means that the position of the pad is fixed and cannot be adjusted. As a result, the pad may not be positioned correctly for some sizes and shapes of hands, so that it will not properly serve its function of enhancing ball control and may cause the hand to assume an uncomfortable and awkward position.
Another difficulty stems from the shape of the pad which has been used. It has been a generally pie-shaped device, tapering in thickness from a maximum at the center of the curved edge to the point where the straight edges meet. The curved edge is positioned at the heel of the palm as the device is used, with the point up near the juncture of the forefinger and second finger. With the pad being positioned in this manner, it can cause discomfort to the user of the device and hamper movement of the hand, because it does not comply with the shape or points of flexure of the hand.